


I Don't Have Friends

by VickeyStar



Category: The Librarians (2014)
Genre: Hurt ezekiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9005779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Ezekiel gets hurt





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!

He let out a silent groan as he leaned on the wall for a moment, pain coursing through him.   
He was careful to wipe up any blood that had fallen from his body, and currently was making his way to the Back Door.   
It was supposed to be a quick, in and out job, in between Librarian business.   
What he didn't expect was his partner, who he had been almost friends with, to double cross him and call DOSA.   
The government agents were swarming the building, and one had managed to shoot the thief in the stomach, before he had made his brilliant escape.   
He could hear footsteps behind him, and stood. The Back Door was at the end of the hall, meaning Ray, the Library, with the magic, Jake, with his strength, Cassandra, who can easily kill with science, Jenkins, who is the best with a sword out of all of them, and Eve, with her guns and fists and strategies and medical expertise and her protection.   
Normally these skills and talents are what makes Ezekiel wary around them all, but now he kind of feels sorry for the agents who will undoubtedly face the Library's wrath.   
He reached the door and pulled it open to find... A broom closet.   
Damn.   
Someone must've moved the Door.   
He closed the closet door and found a vent, quickly entering it.  
He strategically decided to ignore the black dots in his vision, and tied his (Jake's) jacket tighter around his waist.   
Once he was in a safe enough position he checked his phone to see a message from Cassandra.   
_We had to move the Door, sorry E. We have a case in Detroit, but Flynn should come to get you soon._   
He didn't bother replying, and got to work on planning his escape.   
Everybody knew Flynn had a tendency to forget to do things, especially when it came to the youngest Librarian.   
He moved, exiting the building with precise movements, then made his way to the nearest safe house.   
A couple hours later, Flynn sent him a text.   
_Where are you?_  
Ezekiel sighed, dizzy, and just barely managed to type the address of the house before losing consciousness.   
~*~  
There was a wetness on his face.   
There was a buzzing in his ears.   
There was a pain in his lower abdomen.   
There was a rusty, metallic scent in his nose, mixed with strawberries and gun powder.   
There was a coppery taste on his tongue.   
These were all things he noted with his remaining senses, having not opened his eyes just yet.   
"Jones?"   
That was Eve.   
Why was she with him? He remembered Cassandra's text about a case.   
There was a chuckle.   
"I'm with you because you're hurt, and the others are working the case just fine without me."   
Huh. That explains some of it. But still, why would she care if he was hurt? He's just the irresponsible one, who hides and doesn't fight and could leave at the drop of a hat. She hadn't even known him for a year.   
"I'm here because I care about you, Ezekiel, and there are so many things wrong with what you just said but we'll get into that later, and I don't need to have known you for any significant amount of time to know that you are so much better than you seem to think. And I promise I will spend every day I have trying to prove that to you."   
There was a sad and determined note in her voice, and he reached out, finding her hand.   
The thief gave it a weak squeeze, pulling his eyes slightly open to look at his Guardian.   
He noted in his tired haze that her cheeks were wet, and she clung to his hand like a lifeline.   
"Thank you."   
He whispered it, just before letting his eyes slide shut and going back to sleep.   
He almost missed the sensation of lips, lightly pressing on his forehead.   
~*~  
"Pizza."   
His voice sounded wrong, and his throat was dry, but his nose had never failed him.   
There was the sound of laughter nearby.   
"Yeah, Jones. We got your pizza."   
Jake. That was Jake.   
"How'd the case go?" He asked, opening his eyes. He saw the others, including Flynn, sitting around the Annex table in the middle of the room, research and papers pushed aside.   
He wondered for a moment why they weren't eating in the kitchen, or dining room, and decided to ask, since Jenkins only looked mildly annoyed at their presence.   
He got five different (mildly impressive) bitchfaces. Even Ray sent a small cushion to smack the back of his head.   
"We're not going to leave you alone, Ezekiel. Especially not in the state you're in." Cassandra declared, holding out a plate with two slices of pizza on it.   
Ezekiel sat up as Eve spoke.   
"Speaking of, how exactly did you get to be in the state you're in?" She quirked an eyebrow.   
"A job gone wrong."   
At their confused expressions, he explained further.   
"An old acquaintance needed a favor, so I lent a hand. One thing led to another, he betrayed me, and suddenly DOSA agents were shooting to kill me."   
They looked unsurprised at the announcement of DOSA, and Cassandra spoke.   
"Are you alright, Ezekiel?"   
He looked at her, confused.   
"Well, I got shot, but I'll be fine."  
She pursed her lips. "That's not what I meant. Your friend betrayed you," She was cut off as Ezekiel snapped.   
"He wasn't my friend."   
He saw the hurt flash in her eyes and sighed, softening his tone.   
"He was never my friend. You all know I don't have friends."   
Jake scoffed. "And what are we, huh?"   
"Co workers." His answer was flat, and he ignored their hurt expressions. "I don't have friends."   
There was a moment of silence.   
"Okay." Eve's voice was calm. She and Flynn were both studying him thoughtfully, and he grew wary.   
Jenkins sat in the corner, watching.   
"We're not your friends, and we don't have to be, but you're our friend. No matter what."   
Jake and Cassandra looked at her in surprise, recognizing what she was saying as something the thief himself had said, in a forgotten game.   
Flynn and Jenkins looked as confused as the thief felt.   
Ezekiel dismissed the memories long forgotten, that were trying to enter his thoughts.   
"Okay." He nodded. "I can work with that."   
They settled back down, and ate the pizza in peace.   
edn


End file.
